Diskussion:Kinder
Sorry, aber ist der Beitrag ernst gemeint? Ich würde es ja noch akzeptieren, Kinder insofern als Klimakatastrophe zu bezeichnen, als sie im Fall umwelt-ungebildeter Eltern sich genauso übel verhalten wie diese und andernfalls in der Pubertät gegen umweltbewusste Eltern rebellieren. Aber das oben genannte Argument trifft auf bereits erwachsene Menschen genauso zu wie auf Kinder, nur zeitlich versetzt. Und zum kollektiven Selbstmord aus Gründen des Klimaschutzes wird hier ja wohl niemand aufrufen wollen. Cora Hallo, ja das ist ernst gemeint. Eine Verzögerungsstrategie ist wirklich sinnvoll. Ein Gedankenexperiment verdeutlicht dies: angenommen, wir stünden 1 jahr vor dem punkt des "no return". Sollten alle Famillien sich in dieser zeit entscheiden, ihre Kinder 1 jahr später zu bekommen, könnte man diesen Punkt überwinden. Man gewinnt 1. zeit und 2. gibt der Erde zeit, sich zu erholen. Ganz wichtig ist mir hier nicht zu schreiben: kriegt keine Kinder mehr! Da würde ich auch denken "was ist denn das für ein verrückter haufen?" P.S.: Diskussionen sollten in den Diskussionen Reiter gestellt werden....also bitte dort nachschauen, wenn demnächst die Diskussion weg sein sollte. Ach so, noch etwas: ich habe den text oben etwas verändert. Claudio An dieser Stelle wird es offensichtlich schwer, sich zu einigen. Ich halte die Theorie von wegen am besten keine Kinder, und wenns sein muss erst spät für den komplett falschen Ansatz. Keine Kinder heisst im Endeffekt wir geben auf. Aber dann bräuchte ich auch dieses Wiki nicht, oder? Dann könnte ich mir ein nettes Leben machen und gut ist es. Derzeit ist die Faktenlage so, dass ein heute in Afrika (oder in einem anderen Entwicklungsland) geborenes Kind x-mal weniger Ressourcen verbrauchen wird als eins in Deutschland. Vorrausgesetzt es gibt keine gravierenden Änderungen. Das führt zu dem vorschnellen Schluss, keine Kinder kriegen hier in Europa schützt die Umwelt. Ist aber falsch. Denn dieses Kind in Afrika, so realistsich kann man wohl sein, wird nur aus einem einzigen Grund weniger Ressourcen im Laufe seines Lebens verschwenden: Weil es nicht die Möglichkeiten dazu hat. Das läßt sich in allen Schwellenländern gut beobachten, wo plötzlich Menschen Zugang zu Ressourcen bekommen, da wird verschwendet ohne Ende. Wir hier, haben die Möglichkeit und die Zeit darüber nachzudenken und was wir daraus lernen, sollte nicht verloren gehen. Und das wird es aber wenn wir uns nicht fortpflanzen. Die Geschichte der Menschheit ist eine Geschichte der Ressourcenverschwendung und eine Geschichte des Raubbaus an der Natur. Die Region des Toten Meeres war vor 10000 Jahren ein paradisischer Ort mit Wald und allem was man zum Leben brauchte. Deshalb war es stark besiedelt wie schon die 30000 Jahre davor. Komischerweise war es schon eine lebensfeindliche Wüste zu Beginn der Zeitrechnung obwohl sich das Klima nicht verändert hatte. Der Mensch hatte den Wald gerodet und er kam nie mehr zurück. Wenn man heute dort hinfährt kann man es schlichtweg nicht glauben. Es gibt viele solche Beispiele (Auch die "Prärie" der Indianer, der sog. "Edlen Wilden" war mal bewaldet doch dann kamen sie, die "Edlen Wilden" und weg war er, der Wald...) in der Geschichte der Menschheit, die zeigen, das Ressourcenverschwendung keine Erfindung der industrialisierten Welt ist. Sie hat das ganze nur ungleich effektiver gemacht. Das heisst es braucht ein komplettes Umlenken auf diesem Gebiet. Und darauf hinzuarbeiten ist die Aufgabe derer, die sich den Luxus leisten können, darüber nachzudenken, nämlich wir. Und schon allein um zu zeigen, dass ich daran glaube, dass es anders geht, muss ich mich fortpflanzen. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Afrikaner (ich pauschalisiere an dieser Stelle mal) und jemand hier in Deutschland ist im Normalfall nicht die Einstellung zum Thema Umweltverschmutzung/Ressourcenverschwendung, sondern die Möglichkeiten beides möglichst stark in seinem Leben umzusetzen (und das sollte man dem Afrikaner auch nicht vorwerfen, der hat andere Sorgen). Deshalb bringt es nichts, wenn die industrialisierte Welt langsamen kollektiven Selbstmord begeht (was keine Kinder bedeutet), sondern sie muss umlernen und eine andere Art mit dieser Welt umzugehen, vorleben. Ansonsten halte ich es weiterhin, auch wenn meine dahingehenden Sätze gelöscht wurden, für Käse, dass später Kinder kriegen unterm Strich etwas bringt. Die große Chance, dass man sich dadurch viel Ärger/Frust einhandelt und die mögliche Ressourcen/Geldverschwendung im Falle des nötig Werdens von Nachhilfe unnatürlicher Art stehen für mich in einem schlechten Verhältnis zum Nutzen. Ben Hallo, Ich dachte mir schon, das dieses Thema kontrovers diskutiert werden wird. Was sollen wir tun? Es tut mir leid, Ben, das ich die Sätze von Dir gelöscht habe. ich habe das getan, nachdem ich im Haupttext etwas geändert hatte. ich verstehe alle vorgebrachten Argumente, aber muss leider sagen, sie überzeugen mich nicht. ich glaube, es stimmt nicht sio ganz, das wir von uns glauben können, das wir die Probleme der Welt lösen können. das ist eine Denkmöglichkeit, aber wir haben keinen Beweis. Bis dahin gilt: statistisch sind wir die Zerstörer. Wie die amerikanischen Ureinwohner, stimmt schon, ich bin ebensowenig wie Du Anhänger eines esoterischen edlen-wilden glaubens. Aber eben sind wir noch viel krasser. Von daher stimmt es schon, was ich im Artikel schrieb. Die andere Sache sit die, das wir nicht ausschliesslich nur unsere Kinder bilden. in unserer gesellschaft kommt die Bildung durch Institutionen zustande. Diese benötigen nicht so viele Kinder wie es Einwohner gibt. Durch diese faktoren, finde ich, sit der Artikel gerechtfertigt. das Argument, das man mit 60 besser keine Kinder mehr bekommt, leuchtet mir ein. Daher ja auch mein Zusatz, das man sich über die Physiologie Gedanken machen sollte.... Was meint ihr? ich finde übrigens, wir sollten unsere Energie besser in die anderen Artikel stecken: da gibt es noch eine Menge zu tun. mein herz hängt jetzt auch nicht 100% an dem kinderartikel. Nicht weil ich nicht an ihn glaube, sondern weil ich nicht glaube das er einen grossen Impact haben wird. Claudio Ich finde, das Wiki sollte als Ganzes Hand und Fuß haben. Deswegen bin ich dafür, auch im Beitrag über Kinder entweder etwas Sinnvolles zu schreiben oder ihn ganz wegzulassen. Der Lösungsvorschlag, das Kriegen von Kindern auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, hat meiner Erfahrung nach nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Weder ist das Verhüten eine 100-ig sichere Sache, noch kriegt man Kinder einfach so, wenn man es möchte. Abgesehen davon, dass man den "point of no return" ja gar nicht kennt. Übrigens haben wir uns bewusst für Kinder entschieden, u. a. weil ich dachte, dass promovierte Eltern ihren Kindern vielleicht gute Gaben mitgeben, die sich für die Menschheit insgesamt gut auswirken könnten. Gelernt habe ich seitdem, dass es nichts Naiveres gibt als zu meinen, Kinder würden sich in eine bestimmte Richtung entwickeln. Cora Ich habe jetzt mal ein paar Aspekte aufgeschrieben, die im Zusammenhang mit Kindern meiner Meinung nach umweltrelevant, wichtig und umsetzbar sind. Cora Ich denke es ist sinnvoll hier eine Diskussion zu führen für alle die es interessiert. Für das Wiki und seinen Sinn als nützlicher Ratgeber ist es aber völlig unerheblich, was dabei rauskommt. Denn eins ist sicher: Niemand auf dieser Welt wird sich aus umweltpolitischen Gründen für oder gegen Kinder entscheiden. So eine Entscheidung wird an ganz anderer Stelle getroffen und das ist auch richtig. Cora und ich haben Kindern und deshalb plädieren wir dafür und suchen und finden Argumente. Claudio hat keine Kinder und deshalb sucht er Argumente dagegen und findet welche. Erst steht eine Entscheidung, die völlig unabhängig von Umweltschutz etc. gefällt wird, dann kommt die Suche nach Argumenten. Ich versuche mich aber doch gleichmal an einer Formulierung, die dem gerecht wird... Kinder a priori als Umweltverschmutzung zu bezeichnen ist mir zu polemisch. Zur Weiterführung der Diskussion, Claudio: Ein anderes Gedankenspiel: Um das Ergebnis von keine Kinder beschleunigt herbeizuführen würde ich für den 25.8.2007 eine kollektiven Selbstmord der westlichen Welt veranschlagen. Mal angenommen alle machen mit. Was wird dann? Zweifellos für eine gewisse Zeit wird es um einiges angenehmer auf dieser Welt. Aber ich denke viel kürzer als wir vielleicht erwarten. Denn die freiwerdenenden, dadurch billigen Ressourcen würden bald schon vom Rest der Welt verwendet werden ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Das bisschen Zeitgewinn würde nichts bringen ausser eben Verzögerung. Verantwortungsbewusster Umgang mit dem was da ist muss gewollt sein, nur dann kann sich etwas langfristig ändern. Ansonsten ist dieser sagenumwobene point of no return Panikmache ohne Sinn und Verstand. Die Natur, mit oder ohne uns, wird das ganze überleben, egal was wir für scheisse anstellen . Könnte sein es gibt einen Punkt an dem wir Fakten geschaffen haben (werden), die uns Menschen unumkehrbar auslöschen oder zumindest um große Faktoren verkleinern aber dann ist es wohl die einzige Möglichkeit. Wir müssen es versuchen, das sehe ich auch so. Aber wenn es nicht geht, dann hat das sicher auch seinen Sinn. Ben Hi, habe soeben nochmal mit ein paar Kollegen geredet über diesen Artikel. Der Artikel ist einfach zu kontrovers. Dabei wurde mir auch noch einmal gesagt, das es ja momentan so ist, das z.B. in Deutschland Frauen sowieso erst sehr sehr spät Kinder bekommen. Solche Bevölkerungsentwicklungen können sich auch wieder ändern, aber momentan sehe ich ein, das man das Kinder bekommen physiologisch nicht mehr sehr viel weiter verschieben kann. Aus diesen praktischen Erwägungen heraus nehme ich nun den kontroversen teil heraus. (Auch weiss ich ja, das mit solchen abschreckenden Kontroversen der Rest des Wikis leidet.) Claudio gut so. Ben Danke fürs Herausnehmen der kritischen Aussage. Über die Aufteilung in CO2-relevant und nicht-relevant wundere ich mich übrigens sehr. So bin ich mir eigentlich sehr sicher, dass die Herstellung von Fertignahrung mit mehr CO2-Emission verbunden ist als das Stillen. Analoges gilt für die Vollwertnahrung gegenüber stärker bearbeiteter Nahrung. Wenn es gelingt, in Kindern einen Sinn für die Natur zu wecken, dann gehen sie automatisch sparsamer mit Ressourcen um und wirken folglich weniger CO2-belastend. Und je weniger sie irgendwelche elektronischen Geräte nutzen, desto weniger Strom verbrauchen sie, was auch wieder mit der CO2-Emission korreliert. BTW: Unter Windows gibt es sehr viel mehr Spiele, die Kinder/Jugendliche/manche Erwachsene stundenlang spielen können, als unter Linux. Cora Hi Cora, nochmals sorry für die ermüdenden Debatten (Ich war mal Populationsbiologe). ich wollte soeben noch hereinschreiben, das es ja super ist, das wir uns wieder auf die Artikel konzentrieren können :-) Was Du sagst, macht natürlich Sinn, aber ich habe das eben schnell sortiert. Könnten wir alle bitte darauf achten, das die Formatvorlage +/- eingehalten wird? Das heisst: dem Nutzer/Leser des Wikis das Wichtigste in Kütze (also die Sachen mit dem höchsten Impact) zuerst nahezulegen und möglichst alles knapp zu belegen und zu erklären? ich bringe gleich mal die Struktur in diesen Artikel. Diese Struktur fehlt leider auch noch bei anderen Artikeln. Martin und ich haben Rieke schon gefragt, ob die Struktur nicht automatisiert werden könnte. Was dabei herauskam weiss ich noch nicht (und Martin und seine Freundin erwarten bald ihr zweites Kind und er hat deshalb grad wenig Zeit). LG Claudio Habe unsere Aussagen jetzt auf die von Claudio vorgegebenen Kategorien verteilt. Cora